Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid fluorescent material and a method of producing the same.
Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting elements produced from a metal compound such as gallium nitride (GaN). Various light emitting devices to emit light of a white color, an incandescent lamp color, an orange color and so on have been developed by combining a semiconductor light emitting element and a phosphor. For example, light emitting devices that employ a blue-light emitting element and a phosphor to emit yellow light are in demand in a wide range of fields such as general lighting, on-vehicle lighting, displays, backlights for liquid crystal devices.
For example, for a fluorescent material that is excited by blue light emitted from a light emitting element and emits yellow light, an yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) fluorescent material having a garnet structure Y3Al5O12:Ce has been used. A YAG fluorescent material may be provided in particles; for example, the published Japanese translations of PCT Patent App. Pub. No. 2011-503266 describes YAG fluorescent material particles obtained by using a wet chemical method and subsequent multi-step calcination, and PCT Patent App. Pub. No. 2012-505266 describes coated by metal, transition-metal, or semimetal oxide. Meanwhile, an example of a fluorescent material having a garnet structure, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5313173 describes a fluorescent material having coating of particles of SiO2, TiO2, Al2O3, ZnO, ZrO2, and/or Y2O3 etc., or coating of oxides of those.